The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USTUN3003’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan and Bonsall, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and uniformly mounding Petunia plants with early and freely flowering habit, unique attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 11, 2010 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of Petunia×hybrida ‘Black Velvet’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Petunia×hybrida ‘USTUNI8902’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,895, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. on May 13, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since May 16, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.